walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Paige (Video Game)
Paige is a main character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. She has lived with Samantha's family in the Apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Paige's life prior to or as the outbreak began that she has spent along time with Sam's family in their house. Paige spent most of her childhood with Samantha and her family as her family didn't want her. Post Apocalypse Michonne Mini-Series "Give No Shelter" Paige appears in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Paige has killed: *Randall (Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Samantha Samantha used to pick on Paige when they were young but later became close friends. Paige spent most of her childhood with Samantha and her family as her family didn't want her. When Michonne arrives at their home with Samantha injured she is shocked and angry. Paige helped Michonne treat Sam's wound. When Sam wakes up Paige is there trying to get her to relax. Michonne Paige was hostile to Michonne when they first met. Thinking that she hurt Samantha and will hurt the rest of Sam's family. Paige helped Michonne when they were treating Sam wound. Paige apologizes for almost shooting Michonne, feeling guilty about it. Later Michonne saves Paige from struggling with Randall and she returns the favor. John Paige respected John because he was the group leader and they see him as the reason why they are still alive.She felt sad for the things he had been through and respected his will to keep everyone strong. Paige is sad to learn about his death at the hands of Randall. Alex Paige is see warning Alex to stay back and trying to get him to relax when Samantha was injured. Paige see as Alex and John visit Sophia grave with sadness fineing bad for everything he been through. Paige is angry at Randall for threaten to kill him. James Paige is see warning James to stay back and trying to get him to relax when Samantha was injured. Paige is angry at Randall for threatening to kill him. Pete Paige mets Pete (determinant) ''she hostile with him when they first met. Thinking that he and Michonne hurt Sam and will hurt the rest of people in the house. Paige help Pete along with Michonne to fight off Randall. Randall Paige is see struggling with Randall and help Michonne and Pete (''determinant ) with fighting him off. Paige is angry at Randall for killing John and threaten to kill everyone us. Randall as no regard or care about Paige as he threaten to kill her. Greg Paige probably know Greg since he was kid as she spent most of her childhood at his house hanging around Samantha. Paige is sad to learn about his death. Appearances The Walking Dead: Michonne *"Give No Shelter" Trivia *Paige tells Michonne that she does not shoot good. *She has a similar character model to Vera. *Paige also revealed that she used to remember the people who lost. Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Alive